The present invention relates to a composition for dyeing natural or synthetic fibers containing cyclic oxo-substituted enediols and malonic. acid dinitrile, maleic acid diaminodinitrile or nitrobenzene derivative compounds and a method of dyeing of keratin fibers using this composition.
Dye systems based on oxo-substituted enediols are known from German Published Patent Application DE-OS 43 35 626. According to DE-OS 43 35 626 these compounds in combination with a primary or secondary amine group or a heterocyclic compound containing one nitrogen atom or an aromatic hydroxy compound, produce especially brilliant colors in the yellow, brown, green and violet ranges. Both reactive components are mixed with each other, heated to boiling and the cooled dye solution is filtered. This method is complicated and without heating produces a barely satisfactory orange shade or tone.